Displaying advertisements on web pages is prevalent.
Usually, such an advertisement is fixedly placed at a predetermined position in a web page. As the web page is scrolled, the advertisement is typically pushed out of a display frame of the web page along with other content items in the page.
In contrast, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-57918 and International Publication No. WO2011/142486, for example, disclose displaying an advertisement to follow scrolling. Such following display allows an advertisement to remain at a certain position in a display frame of a web page even when the web page is scrolled. As a result, the advertisement can be exposed for a longer period of time to enhance the advertising effectiveness. Since the advertisement behaves differently from other content items during scrolling, the advertisement can attract more attention, which also enhances the advertising effectiveness.
Further, as an example of displaying an advertisement to follow scrolling, International Publication No. WO2011/142486 suggests switching a displayed advertisement in an advertisement frame that follows scrolling to another advertisement. This allows scroll following display with high advertising effectiveness to be performed for multiple advertisements on a single web page.